hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goregutz619/HXH episode 104 discussion
this episode was frekkin amazing as for all those haters on the internet saying that this episode was boring you guys obviously have no brains what so ever. for me, this episode was perfect. it displayed that HXH is unlike any other shonen battle anime - complex and multidimentional storyline - villian has depth to him - original abilities - strategic battles - realistic analysis all of these things were showcased in this episode. lets start with point no. 1 unlike other animes, it isnt just the bad guy comes, kills a couple of innocent douchebags who no one cares about and then the main character comes and saves the day while all the other side characters fight with the main viillan's sidekicks. thats too typical. there's actually a lot going on right now in HXH. first, you got the king and his obsession with beating komugi in gungi which signifies that he wants to be the best in the world. u got the hunters wanting to take down the king. the royal gaurd who want to take down the hunters but at the same time cannot leave the king. you have a few c-ants who team up with the hunters to take down the king. a few of them join the king. and a few of them join the king but to destroy him. at the same time, there's the political aspect of HXH. i could go on but u get the point. feel free to add more in the comments. i dont want to hog everything. 2: the king and kogumi. nuff said 3: cheetu's ability. it isnt just speed. there are conditions, risks, time limits, and grey areas that even cheetu doesnt know about. and then hagya ehem, leol's ability. master piece. pure genius. but then again, this is the bueaty of the concept of nen. anything is possible, it sint restricted to chakra or a fruit. the possbiities are endless. and the stronger they are, the more conditions there are and the greater the risk. again, the risks arent frekkin forced into the ability. 4: in this episode, it was morel vs cheetu. but for the most strategic battle of all time, i always refer back to gon vs owl and bat. but morel vs cheetu was still epic. 5:in this ep, it would be the way morel beat cheetu. sussing out what the purpose of this battle way. it wasnt about who the fastest is. but about who is the smartests. and how he piinted out the the eight hour time limit was in fact not in cheetu's favour. this point probably overlaps with the previous point but is seperate in one way or another. i tried to do something different in this weeks discussion. sometimes just a summary gets boring anyway, feel free to add more to the points. feel free to disagree coz this is a discussion after all. or u can add points from ur selves. by the way, what do u think komugi's age is??? oh, and what is ur favorite HXH opening song? mine is departure. what about urs?: Category:Blog posts